


Skinny Dipping

by Anonymous



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Hair-pulling, POV First Person, Pool Sex, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt fill for the Dickfruits <3 "skinny dipping"
Relationships: David Tennant/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously no offense is ever intended to anyone, this is just a bit of fun. I do not know David, I respect both him and his wife and think they are a lovely couple. This is just a fantasy, 100% a work of fiction. It is RPF and it is a reader-insert first-person POV, so please be aware and forewarned in case that isn't your "thing". Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. :)

It’s nearing midnight and the upscale pool at my resort appears to be entirely deserted. Assuming all of the other guests are peacefully slumbering in their rooms, I slide off the posh hotel robe to reveal the soft curves of my naked body. I’m not too worried about being seen, being a bit of an exhibitionist anyway, and I give in to temptation, sliding my bare body into the glistening pool. 

As my head reemerges from beneath the surface, I’m met with a surprising - and enticing- image. A man is standing at the far edge of the pool, watching. He smiles slowly, and the smile has a cheeky, impish quality that piques my interest. Wordlessly, I swim a little closer. He has large, intense eyes. Something tells me those eyes are typically innocent and gentle, but right now, in the glowing poolside lights his eyes have a devilish, piercing quality to them, as though they are full of passion and fire. He has a sharp jawline and prominent cheekbones, attractively softened by a few days worth of stubble. He’s tall and slender with a long lean torso adorned with an appendix scar, which I silently promise myself to lick by the end of the evening. And - oh - now that I’ve scanned him down this far, I realize that I’m not the only one who arrived to the pool sans-bathing suit. He is completely naked, his long, thick cock already semi-hard between his strong, lean thighs. 

I look him up and down again, this time pointedly, running my tongue across my lips and sucking my bottom one seductively. Then, my eyes playfully meet his and he understands the invitation. He lowers himself into the water and swims up behind me, his now mostly hard cock pressing up against the naked crack of my arse. His hands come around front of me, he has one alternating between my breasts, squeezing and caressing them in a skillfully seductive way. He is obviously experienced enough to know what he is doing, but not so much that he’s complacent about it… On the contrary, even as a complete stranger, it’s more than obvious that he cares about my satisfaction. The way he is touching me and gently sucking and nibbling on my ear, and placing tiny bites followed by soft kisses along my neck and jawline is getting me incredibly hot. 

His other hand finds its way to my clit, and he begins playing with it in a slow, circular motion, rubbing me in all the right ways. Even though we are in a pool, I can feel myself getting wetter and hornier, a neediness finding its way to my crotch. I can feel his manhood now throbbing and in the cool pool water I can feel his warm precum slicking my leg where his cock is now resting. With 3 long, thin, elegant fingers, he gently guides me to orgasm, whispering sweet nothings into my ear while I climax hard. It was gentle and sweet, yet so hot. 

But, I can see that he has another side to him, and there’s a dangerous glint in his eyes now. His cock is rock hard and now a very dark pink, an engorged vein popping from the side of it. He smiles darkly, his eyes intense and mischievous. “Can you hold your breath?” He asks in a Scottish accent. His voice comes low and breathy, almost a growl, captivating in its unfiltered arousal. “Yes” I say and inhale deeply, understanding his desires. With a sensual roughness, he pulls my hair and then shoves my head beneath the water until I’m bent over enough for him to thrust his manhood into my needy cunt. His cock pushes into me, he’s big and even with all of the water and foreplay there’s a pleasurably painful fullness and friction as he thrusts deeply and forcefully into me. I feel his cock cumming hard, pulsating inside of me within a few thrusts. 

I know he waited until he was extremely close so he could take charge like he did in holding me under the water. His hand still in my hair, he pulls me above water and spins me around, meeting my lips for a rough, messy, passionate kiss. When the kiss breaks, he winks, smiles (genuinely, sweetly), and then silently exits the pool. As he re-dons the robe he apparently arrived in, and heads back toward the lobby, I can’t help thinking that I’ve never enjoyed a midnight swim more.


End file.
